Chronicles of Narnia: Silver Lining
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Danielle is a shy, quiet young sixteen year old girl who is abused by her step-mother. Rue is a bright, cheerful young sixteen year old girl who always seemed to be a outcast, no matter where she goes. Their best friends and when they get sucked into their favorite movie, they stick together. What will happen? And will they find romance along the way? PeterXOC.
1. Prologue

Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe  
Silver Lining

Summary: Danielle is a shy, quiet young sixteen year old girl who is abused by her step-family. Rue is a bright, cheerful young sixteen year old girl who always seemed to be a outcast, no matter where she goes. Their best friends and when they get sucked into their favorite movie, they stick together. What will happen? And will they find romance along the way? PeterXOC.

Warnings: low course language, blood, and child abuse. Some scenes may offend certain audiences.

* * *

A young girl walked on the sidewalk, her head bowed in a attempt to not gain attention. It always went like this. She would wake up, get dressed, and leave before her step-family had a chance to wake up and start abusing her. It was only delaying the inevitable, she knew, but she didn't want to gain anymore attention then she already did. She was already tormented at school and abused at home, she didn't want anything else to happen to her. But then again, God seemed to hate her.

"Danielle!" The young girl stopped and turned her head slightly in the direction of the high pitched voice. The voice belonged to her friend, Rue Simmons. Rue ran up to her side, breathing heavily in a attempt to gain her breath. She was wearing the schools uniform, a white collared shirt with a kerchief and a blue mini skirt. Danielle was wearing the same thing. "Wow, weren't expecting you to get this far ahead of me."

"Maybe you should get up earlier." Danielle stated as she began walking again, this time with Rue by her side. Rue pouted.

"Maybe you should wait for me!" She retorted. Danielle shook her head and smiled. The two were the best of friends, so close in fact that others often mistook them for sisters, which was funny since they looked nothing alike. While Danielle had fair skin, large amethyst eyes and raven black hair, Rue had dark skin, narrow sapphire blue eyes and dark brown hair. Not to mention, Rue was naturally small, being born premature.

Danielle sighed as they walked into the school. _Here we go again…_

**With Danielle**

"Hey, freak! We were wondering if you were going to show up!" John, one of the jocks, sneered as she walked passed them to get to her desk. The girls around him giggled. Danielle rolled her eyes but didn't say a word as she walked towards the back of the room, where her desk was. She slipped in the seat and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she waited for the class to begin. She pulled out her doll, Mister Puck and set him gently on the desk.

Mister Puck was there when the abusing began. He was a small, cuddly elf that defended her from nightmares. Danielle didn't go anywhere without him. He had short shaggy silver hair and a smirk as if challenging anyone that opposed him. He wore a white shirt and a dark purple wrap that covered his shoulders and wrapped around his arms, along with gray puffed out pants and dark boots, dark socks peeking out the top. A girl came up to her with a sneer on her face.

"You know, John was talking to you!" She was John's girlfriend, Lindsey. She was a pretty thing with long curly blonde hair and sea green eyes. She slammed her palm on the desk before her eyes set on Mister Puck. She smirked as she grabbed his hand. "Look at this! Danielle still plays with dolls!"

"No! Give him back! HE'S MINE!" She screamed out the last sentence as she lunged at Lindsey. She loved Mister Puck and wouldn't let anyone harm him. At day, she protected him. At night, he protected her. Lindsey's eyes went wide before throwing Mister Puck. John caught him with a smirk when suddenly a dark haired girl was prying him out of his hand.

"That's not yours! Give it back to her!" She cried. John ripped him away from her and threw him at another girl. She caught him and another person came up to her, this time a dark haired boy.

"I suggest you hand the doll over unless you want a foot in your face." The boy snarled as he took a fighting stance. The girl tossed him back to Lindsey but Danielle intercepted right as she grabbed him and both girls struggled to get the doll until finally Danielle let go and Lindsey stumbled back and Danielle grabbed Mister Puck and to the shock of everyone in the room, punched her in the nose, a terrible cracking noise filling the room. The teacher walked in on that exact moment.

"Danielle Terrance! How dare you assault another student! Get your stuff and go to the principals office!" The teacher roared. Danielle snarled.

"Gladly." She grabbed her book bag and heaved it over her small shoulders and wrapped her arms around Mister Puck, holding him securely to her chest, and storming out of the room.

**With Rue**

Rue walked to the back of the room with a sigh. Whenever she was away from Danielle she felt like she was missing a piece of her. Almost like God had intended for the two of them to meet and become the best of friends. But that was ridiculous. Right?

She shook the thought off and pulled out her current diary. Without her diaries and Danielle, Rue was sure she would of broke and gone insane a long time ago. Her diaries contained her life story, including how she met Danielle, when she learned she was abused, and all about her love life. Though she never had a boyfriend before, she had several crushes all of which seem to break her heart. She looked up as a dark haired beauty came up to her desk.

"So, little Rue. You seem lonely." The girl sneered. She was Vanessa, one of the most popular girls in school and always picked on her about being the smallest and being the outcast. Rue hated her.

"No, actually I was enjoying being alone. So, why don't you march yourself right back to your desk." Rue sneered back as she shoved her diary in her backpack. She didn't want her reading it. Unlike Danielle, she fought back and didn't like being pushed around. She just wouldn't stand for it. Vanessa narrowed her eyes and snarled at Rue.

"Oh, I think I'll stay right here. It's too bad your friend isn't here. What's her name? Danielle? She would be a perfect dummy to practice on." Vanessa took karate and fencing, something Rue longed to do. Rues eyes went wide at the mention before narrowing her eyes and snarling, red seeping into her vision.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rue roared. She could take insults to her pride, speech, and small build but when someone brings Danielle into it… That person better watch their back. Rue brought her hand back and swung sharply, hitting her nose with a sharp crack. Rue didn't stop there. She lunged and tackled Vanessa to the ground and began punching her repeatedly in the face. The teacher came in and his eyes went wide before dashing over. He wrapped his arms around Rues small waist and heaved her off Vanessa. Vanessa's nose was bent in a strange angle, bruises covered her face and a black eye was forming.

"Rue! Go to the principals office." He snarled before turning to Vanessa. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you to the nurse." Rue grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Danielle stormed into the office and sat down angrily on the bench. How dare Lindsey try and take Mister Puck! Mister Puck was hers and she had no right to try and take him from her. She was brooding to herself when the door opened and Rue stormed in. Their eyes connected and they both knew what the other was thinking. _This is the worst day ever._ Rue walked over and sat down next to Danielle.

"What'd they get you for?" Rue asked. Danielle frowned.

"They took Mister Puck and I punched Lindsey. The teacher walked in when I did. You?"

"I beat Vanessa to a pulp." There was a note of pride in her voice and Danielle smiled at her friend. A woman came out of the door and to the desk in front of her.

"Your parents are coming to get you." Danielle's eyes went wide and she and Rue exchanged a glance. They both knew what had to be done.

While Danielle was already abused, when she got into trouble the abuse was twice as bad. She still shudders when she thought of how close to death she was when she stood up to her. It scared her, and her step-mother threatened to reopen the wound if she ever stood up to her. Hopefully, their cooled down by the time she come home.

They mentally counted to three before shooting up and making a mad dash towards the door. They heard the woman shout their names but they ignored her. They shoved the door open and ran out of the office.

**A/N cliffhanger, bitches! Lol. Anyway, do you like? Sorry if the scenes offend you and if I gave any of the bullies your names. If you want I can change them, just message me. I'm going to say this now: I hate bullies and child abuse. So, don't think I'm a bully because I'm actually a victim of bullying. Anyway, question one!**

_**Q: Whose your favorite character from any of the Narnia movies?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Mrs Davis

Danielle and Rue panted as they ran down the road, being careful to stick to the sidewalk. Danielle's arms were wrapped tightly around Mister Puck, holding him tightly to her chest. Their dark locks bounced with each step. They didn't know where they were going, just that they had to get away from the school and their families, going the opposite way of their houses.

Danielle slowed down as did Rue once they were at least two miles from the school. They walked in silence both knowing they were in a lot trouble when they went home. Keeping one arm wrapped around Mister Puck, Danielle ran her fingers through her dark hair with a annoyed sigh. Where were they supposed to go?

"Why hello there Dearies! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Skidding to a stop, Danielle and Rue looked around for the source of the voice. They soon found Mrs. Davis. She was a old woman, about seventy-eight years old, yet she had yet to break down. She had snow white straight hair and extremely pale skin, with wrinkles all over. Her bangs always covered her forehead. She used different kinds of transportation that helped her walk. Today she was using a cane. She was also famous in the small town for making the best chocolate chip cookies, and she holds the award for being the sweetest old woman ever. But don't be fooled by her looks. She may be old but she could whack upside someone's head so hard you'll be feeling it for days and she still had good senses.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis!" The girl chimed simultaneously, giving the old lady smiles. They liked the old lady.

"So, why aren't you at school?" The old lady said, her dark eyes sparkling. "Oh, don't tell me! You kids these days just don't want to stay in school."

"If you think what we're doing is bad then you should see what other kids are doing." Rue giggled, the sound like bells. Mrs. Davis laughed.

"The way you said that makes me slightly afraid to see what their doing! Why don't you come inside? We can have a chat over tea." Mrs. Davis said. Danielle and Rue thought for a moment than nodded. What's the harm in a little chat? They followed the sweet lady in her house. Mrs. Davis' house was a light blue on the walls outside along with a tea colored roof. On the inside the house was decorated with what used to be jade green but was now a lighter shade of green.

"Have a seat. I'll get the tea and cookies." Mrs. Davis said. Nodding, Danielle and Rue sat down on the loveseat couch. A coffee table was in front of it and a large love-seat chair was on the other side. A few moments later Mrs. Davis came out.

"The tea and cookies will be out in a moment." She said while sitting down in her chair across from Danielle and Rue. Danielle nodded and spoke.

"So how was your day today, Mrs. Davis?" Danielle asked politely. Mrs. Davis smiled.

"Oh my day was wonderful! I talked to everyone in this city and went on my morning walks. The only person I couldn't find was you two. So tell me how you guys day was." Mrs. Davis said, clearly delighted Danielle had engaged conversation. Rue spoke.

"It was fine." Rue preferred to keep her emotions to herself.

"My day was bad. The people at school always picks on me but this time they tried to take Mister Puck! I don't know why they think me of a freak! Is it because of my eyes? My love for movies and everything animation? I'm so tired of it!" Danielle cried as she clung to Mister Puck. Mrs. Davis was one of the few people she opened up to and she always gave her wise advise and her shoulder to cry on and to support her. Mrs. Davis leaned over the table and patted her shoulder. Danielle inhaled her scent and smiled. She smelled like chocolate mints!

"Don't let those mean kids put you down. Keep your chin up and stand up for what you believe is right. I know you have courage in you, you just need to find it!" She said softly. Danielle sighed. She knew she had some courage. She had when she was younger but it left the night her mother, Vivian, left the scar on her neck. She was always fearing that Vivian would kill her in her sleep. The flashback crept up on her before she could stop it.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Danielle stood facing her mother, their glares clashing. They were fighting for the third time that day._

_"You are always a thorn in my side for a long time! I just wish you would go away and be killed so I won't have to deal with you anymore!" Vivian screeched._

_"If you don't like me than why do you keep me around. If I'm such a nuisance, why didn't you get rid of me before?!" Danielle spat angrily._

_"If I get rid of you who will do the chores? Certainly not me! Even a two year old could get that straight! You must be more stupid than a two year old if you couldn't do that right!" Vivian spat back._

_"Is that all you keep me around for?! Chores?! I wish I had a real loving mother! I wish that car accident didn't happen!" Danielle shrieked. A car accident had taken out Danielle's entire family. Only she and her little sister survived but they were separated. The police found out that someone sabotaged the car so that they would be able to control the wheel. No one ever did find out who killed her family._

_"Do you think I actually wanted a child? I was only nice to you because I pitied you but I don't feel pity anymore! Whoever sabotaged that car had a lot of sense! It's a shame you didn't die with them! Why, I bet your parents were the ones who sabotaged it just so they could get away from you!" Vivian shrieked and Danielle flinched and growled. That crossed the line! No one talked about her family like that and got away with it!_

_"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU'RE SO FUCKING LAZY, YOU HAD TO PUT A CHILD THROUGH MISERY SO YOU COULD JUST LAY AROUND ALL DAY! YOU'RE A FUCKED UP SON-OF-A-BITCH, A WHORE, A SLUT, EVERYTHING NEGATIVE DIFINES YOU, YOU UGLY WHORE!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs. A second later she found herself on the ground, holding her stinging cheek._

_"HOW DARE YOU CALL THOSE THINGS! YOU'RE THE SLUT! YOU'RE THE WHORE! YOU'RE FAMILY WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU IF THEY WERE STILL HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, EVEN IF IT DOES TAKE ME TO JAIL, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORTH IT!" With that said, she pulled out a knife and cut across her neck dangerously close to her jugular. _

_"KEEP THAT AS A REMINDER FOR WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STAND UP TO ME! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Vivian shrieked. Danielle covered her wound and ran as fast as she could to her room._

_End Flashback_

Danielle shuddered and tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall. She blinked several times to get them back. She would not be weak. Crying is for the weak and children. Throughout her flashback, Rue had continued the conversation and Danielle managed to catch the end of Mrs. Davis' last sentence.

"-you do if she hurt your friend?"

"I would hurt her severally than call the cops." Danielle snarled interrupting anything Rue might have said. No one lays a finger on her friend without her releasing the fury she kept locked inside her. She'd be damned if she'd let Vivian hurt Rue.

"You have to learn when to keep the fury in your heart locked inside and when to let it out. You'd do a whole lot better if you learn that." Mrs. Davis said.

"Can you teach me?" Danielle asked softly. Mrs. Davis smiled softly.

"I cannot teach you this for you must learn on your own. There are times when all of us have to stand up to danger." Mrs. Davis advised. Danielle nodded and Mrs. Davis pulled away. Rue and Danielle jumped when a loud and shrill _DING_" went off.

"Oh, the cookies and tea are done." Mrs. Davis said getting up and going to the kitchen leaving Danielle and Rue to ponder what she had just been told. Mrs. Davis was right. Danielle would have to learn this on her own. And she would learn it. For the sake of her and Rue. Mrs. Davis came back in a moment later, a tray balanced on one hand and her other hand on her cane. Setting the tray down gently, she pushed two tea cups towards Rue and Danielle. A plate of her famous Chocolate Chip Cookies were in the middle. Picking up the tea cup and one cookie, she took a sip of the tea and was instantly calmed down.

"It's one of my favorite teas. They call it Relax Tea. It does exactly what the name says. I thought you could use it since you seem stressed." Mrs. Davis said. Danielle smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Mrs. Davis smiled.

"Anytime." With that they engaged in friendly conversation, talking about people, gossip, anything they could think of. Rue glanced outside and gasped. It was dark out! She glanced at the clock and gasped again. 8:00!

"Danielle! Time to go!" Danielle looked up and gasped as well before shooting up.

"Before you go, I have a treat for you." She said before going into the kitchen faster than a seventy-eight should be able to, and came back out. She handed Rue a plastic bag and she glanced inside to see two see through bag filled to the brim with delicious looking Chocolate Chip Cookies. Rue smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. Mrs. Davis smiled and ushered them over to the door.

"Go on, go on! Don't let this old lady keep you any longer!" Danielle smiled and thanked the old lady one last time along with Rue and dashed out and down the street. Mrs. Davis sighed.

"Those two are such sweethearts. I hope they'll be able to handle the trials ahead…" Mrs. Davis whispered as she brushed her bangs back, revealing her forehead for a moment before the snow white hair back.

If anyone had been looking, they would have seen the blue symbol glowing on her forehead.

**A/N Here you go! What'd ya think? You should remember Mrs. Davis, she's important. Alright, I'll give you a link to the symbol on the old ladies forehead! **  
**Link: ** .


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter and Option

**A/N IMPORTANT! Messed up the link! This is what the symbol looks like really!** .  
**Yes, I'm borrowing the House of Night tattoo but here it is: I didn't think up the symbol nor does it belong to me! There! Sorry, but I ain't no good at describing the symbols I wanted to do, so I'm going with this. I change the previous one as well.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Low-course language**

* * *

Rue and Danielle were once again running down the road, the streetlights flickering as they struggled to stay lit. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy yet soft breathing, an occasional cricket could be heard as well. Their stomach grumbled and they groaned. They knew they wouldn't be eating tonight.

"Danielle, what… are we going… to say?" Rue panted and between the pauses would take a deep breath. Danielle glanced at her friend and turned her head back to the sidewalk.

"I don't… know what we… should say." She panted back and her dark eyes set on a alley. Perfect! She grabbed Rue's wrist and dragged her along as she ran for the alley. The second they took a step in the alley, Rue skid to a stop and Danielle very damn near fell on her face. They both took several deep breaths before Danielle whirled around and faced Rue. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should go in there. I've seen what happens when people go in there and its pitch dark." Rue muttered, her sapphire eyes staring down the alley.

"Come on, Rue! It's the fastest way to our houses and we could at least lessen it, even a slither! Please?" Danielle begged. She cocked her head, "You could hold Mister Puck." She held him out hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't know. We would probably fare much better if we keep going the way we're going." She tried to insist but once she saw it was futile her shoulders slumped and followed Danielle down the alley. Rue clutched Mister Puck close to her in fear that something was going to pop out.

"See? Everything's fine." Danielle stated as she sent Rue a kind smile. She knew she didn't like alleys at all and since it was dark out it was probably a blow in the gut for her.

"Keep those words until we're at our houses, safe and sound." Rue snipped but instantly knew she had chosen the wrong words when Danielle flinched. For Danielle, home wasn't safe. Home was when she was with Rue and Mister Puck.

"Yea, sure." Danielle said quietly as she turned around. Rue instantly felt terrible. _Aw, I screwed up._ They continued quietly down the alley until they finally reached the end of it.

"Finally! Thought that would never be over!" Rue joked and was overjoyed when she saw the corners of Danielle's lips go up, even if it was only slight.

"What's wrong, little Rue? Scared of a little darkness?" Danielle teased, sending Rue a smirk. Rue rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah totally. Especially when the shadows are big enough to engulf me." She joked, poking fun at her own size. Danielle giggled, but the rare sound was cut off as she ran into something and stumbled back. Nicholas and his two boys, Drake and Braden, turned to them and Rue's grip on Mister Puck increased dramatically.

Danielle looked at the three boys in front of her. The three of them were all bigger than her and Rue put together. Nicholas' dark eyes landed on Danielle and he grinned.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Two little mice attempting to get home." He purred as he walked forward. Danielle's dark eyes went wide as she walked back.

"Stay the hell away from us." Rue snapped as she walked with Danielle. It was a brave statement for one that look like she was about to faint and was trembling with fear. Drake laughed.

"Now, why would we do that? I want to get to know you. And those yummy lips are just what I want to meet." Drake licked his lips. Rue's eyes somehow went even wider.

"Search their bags." Nicholas' said sharply, his dark eyes cutting into the two girls. Drake and Braden walked over and grabbed their book bags yanking them off their shoulders harshly. Danielle stifled a yelp at the painful sensation. Her body seemed to be frozen on the spot. Rue, however, was fighting back.

"Why don't you guys go find someone else to rape?" She snarled as she threw kicks and punches. For someone who never took karate, she was good at fighting. Mister Puck went flying and Danielle caught him, clutching him to her chest. After a moment, Nicholas grew tired of her fighting and knocked her out. Danielle's body seemed to move on its own, rushing to catch Rue before she hit the ground. She gently laid her on the ground, making sure to keep Mister Puck to her chest. Then, she shot up and turned to the boys.

"How dare you!" She snarled. Right as she was about to engage into a fight, her eyes caught a bright white light speeding towards them. Everything seemed to become silent, Nicholas' mouth moving though no words were coming out. The bright light was about fifty feet away. Nicholas, noticing that her attention wasn't on him, grabbed her by the throat and rammed her into the wall. By then, Rue had waken up and was now shouting at him, though Danielle could still hear her.

"Get the hell off her!"

"Rue." Danielle choked out. For some reason, Nicholas didn't seem to notice her. She shakily pointed at the blinding light, that was now only twenty feet away. Rue turned to it but during that time, Drake grabbed her from behind. She thrashed and screamed but he didn't seem to hear her. A mind-numbing pain occurred and Danielle found herself on the ground, her ears not working right. Rue screamed her name but was on the ground a second later.

The light engulfed them both.

* * *

Danielle's dark eyes snapped open right as Rues blue eyes opened. Their eyes went around the space, the light they had just seen seemed to be surrounding them. They seemed to be standing on air.

"Where are we?" Danielle muttered, as she lowered her arms, holding Mister Puck by his hand. She noticed their backpacks were somehow back with them.

"Limbo?" Rue guessed, looking around. The air in front of them fizzed and Danielle almost automatically secured Mister Puck to her chest. Then the person they least expected appeared in front of them.

"Aslan!" Danielle gasped but instantly reprimanded herself. Aslan wasn't real. He was part of her favorite movies and books, _The Chronicles Of Narnia_. Aslan chuckled, the sound deep and regal.

"Yes, dear one, you are in, what this century calls it, Limbo. Now I have come here to give you two a choice." Aslan walked towards them, his calm aura instantly calming them down. His head was head high and his walk was elegant. Everything about him seemed to scream royalty. "I have come to give you the option of coming to Narnia." Danielle and Rue gasped.

"It's a real place?" Rue asked at the same time that Danielle asked "Why are you giving us this option?" Aslan chuckled once more.

"Yes, it's as real as your situation in your world. I'm giving you this option because I have seen your love for Narnia and your longing to be there even when you knew it was futile." Aslan stated as he seemed to smile.

"What about our bodies back at our world?" Danielle asked. She was itching to say "yes" and go to the place she has always longed to go to.

"In your world, you are dead. You can either go to Narnia or move on to the afterlife and reunite with your dead family." Aslan said as he glanced at Danielle. Danielle froze. She wanted to be with her family but at the same time wanted to keep living. Then, without warning, she felt warm hands on her shoulder and warm breath on her ears.

"Go. Enjoy your new life." Then it was gone. Danielle knew instantly that it was her mother. She wanted her to keep living.

"I choose Narnia." Danielle whispered though Aslans sensitive ears easily picked up her words as did Rues ears. Rue glanced at her before setting her gaze on Aslan.

"If she's going I'm going." Aslan walked forward.

"You shall face many trials. Are you up for the challenge?" Danielle and Rue nodded with determination. Aslan once again seemed to smile. "Then, let your new life start." He breathed on the girls.

Then they were falling.


End file.
